Im good
by Riley Stewart
Summary: So he broke her heart and made her hate him, how will he feel when she begins to fall in love with his best friend four years down the line when she isnt a dorky kid anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**.

There is only one person in this world to understand me, and to tell you the truth, who on this earth would actually want to be Roxy's best friend? She was the one who everyone hated, the dorky kid with glasses right? Nothing can become of someone who looks like they should be at a Star trek convention, though they swear they don't like those movies.  
But I am now sitting on the roof once more, and I don't want to come down, not ever, no matter how much he screams my name up at me; I am not giving in this time. There was nothing they would be able to say to me to make me forgive them, they had hurt me, broken my heart, like shoving it through a mighty shredder.

I'm guessing you want to know the full story before I go on?  
Well, it was all on the 31 December 2003...

_I was fifteen and so was he, except I was few months older, his birthday was November, mine in March. I turned sixteen in the following spring__,__ anyways that doesn't matter.  
I went over to his house, as usual and as I knocked on the door awaiting him to answer and jump on me like he usually did, he looked out the window, and for once, he didn't look happy to see me, I knew he was having a party this night, but I didn't care, he was my best friend and I wanted to party for New Year with him. He was supposed to want to party with me too right? I mean, what're best friends for if you can't spend some of the best times of the year with them?__  
__He kept up with his drinking and he knew that didn't like it, I didn't like the way he would act even more stupid than he was, how he would try anything to impress the right people, the right girls, but for this occasion, I would keep my mouth shut, let him have his fun__.  
__I went to the toilet to freshen up, wash my face and when I returned, I saw a very drunken boy passed out on the table with people all around. People were laughing at him, and he sprung to life, at that moment, I knew he was making fun of my first time drinking, thinking I was out of the room, until his mate Max pointed him in my direction. His face dropped, I couldn't believe he would make fun of me, he was supposed to be my best friend; he was supposed to like me.__  
__I instantly saw the look on his face changing from hysterically laughing, to shocked and ashamed.  
After that, I couldn't stand it, I ran home, not thinking for one second about the rain pounding down on me, or the fact that he was shouting my name, calling me back.  
I wasn't giving in._

_I wasn't going back there._

**Ok. So I took this off the site because I didn't like some of it, and so I have written little bits up again, and am hoping for a review? x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Four Years Later.**

Ok, so I woke up, just another day right? I showered, letting hot water stream through my hair and over my face, soon after I walked into my bedroom and sat in front of the mirror, it was huge, showing every inch of my body, I had no idea why I was doing my hair and makeup just for work, but today, I thought to make the effort. Because in my mind, there was no point in sitting about thinking of the past, right? I mean, who says I would ever see him again.

As I was walking down the street, as I saw people sitting on the corners and in doorways, I felt bad for them, but then I remembered that there must be a reason for them being on the streets like that, I stopped outside Starbucks, looking into the shop through the window, the steamy smell of coffee flowing through the doors as couples and groups sat at the tables together, smiling and joking amongst themselves, I sighed and entered as I knew I would be here for the rest of the day, working to earn money to live.

Work, Sweet Work. Whoever made up that saying obviously meant for it to be for Home, because there was nothing sweet about going home stinking of coffee and cakes when you hated coffee, right? Right.

Around an hour into my shift, four lads came into the shop, I didn't recognise any of them, so they couldn't have been regulars, I liked it when guys came into the shop, it gave work a little oomph, made it more interesting, they sat by the window, smiling and talking with one another, I smiled at my friend Addrienne, and she nodded at me, making me know that I would be able to serve them, she must have known I wanted to somehow, maybe it was to do with the fact that I had been watching them since they came through the door, who knew.

"Hi, I'm Roxy, I will be your waitress for today, can I take your order please?" I said, as I looked at them, they were gorgeous, one had a shaved head, although his hair appeared to be dark brown and he was staring out the window, so I never got a good look at his eyes, the second was blonde, or should I say bleach blonde, his hair was hanging down over his eyes, he was smiling and had relatively straight white teeth, although he only had one dimple on his cheek, which would make you want to smile too, the third was a handsome guy, he had straight brown hair which hung slightly over his eyes, he had awe striking bright blue eyes which made you almost melt when looking at them and big broad white teeth forming an amazing smile, and the last had blonde hair also, although it had brown streaks through it, it was short at the back and spiked up, while the front hung down over his eyes.

"Yeah, uh, four coffees please." I heard the bleach blonde haired on saying, obviously English, I thought about it, remembering the old way that I used to talk, I had been told my accent had changed, and I was glad, I had become very fed up with people asking me if I was from England, because it would only remind me of my old life.

Somehow I knew his accent more than any other English person who walked through the doors, it was just like someone I knew, because just like Americans, in England there are a lot of different accents, and somehow, his stood out.

I made the drinks and took them over to the table nicely.

"There you go boys." I said, and then I saw them._ The eyes of the traitor, so beautiful, yet so strangely disgusting__._

"Rox?" He asked.

"Hi, Long time no see, can you tell I'm pretending to care I've seen you at all?" I said, giving him a death glare and turning my back on him, I didn't want to have to see him, I didn't want to have to be here around him, I didn't want to have to be on the same planet as the boy who betrayed my trust.

"Rox..." I cut him off.

"I'm not having this." I said turning back and looking him dead in the eyes, almost in a threatening whisper." I've got a life to sort out, and thankfully, you're not the one fucking it up anymore."

I walked away, and he obviously didn't see the tears streaming down my face, stinging as they passed over the edge of my eyelids. I went through the back and into the bathroom and sat on the window sill. I did this sometimes when it was quiet in the shop outside. Slowly but steadily the tears kept streaming down my face, the more and more I thought about the past four years, how he left without saying good bye, as I was angry with a good reason, only the note was left in my school locker. I know I said I wanted nothing to do with him, but really, all I wanted was for him to make it up to me.

I had lost my glasses, didn't need them anymore, but I would always be the dorky kid in their eyes, the predators of my old high school.

_I'm extremely sorry for what I did; you know what I'm like with a drink in me. I'm going to London for the band, I'll miss you. Doug x_

And how much I had tried to contact him, but nothing. He didn't return my phone calls, which lead to him changing his number. No letters; emails nothing.

When I moved to New York, I wanted a fresh chance but was I ever going to be able to get him out my head? I didn't usually go a week without thinking what things could have been like if I went back to that party, if I let him explain and talk me into forgiving him, would he have still spoken to me when he left for London?

I knew the answer, it was no.

He was looking for a new start, and I wasn't going to be involved in it any way I wanted.

**Ok, so how is it? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I knew full well that I couldn't hide in a bathroom for all my life, mainly because I would never get used to the smell of disgusting soap and stale urine, so I decided to just go out there, on the plus side I've told him straight, right?

Wrong.

I was standing at the counter, just daydreaming, lost in my thoughts about particularly nothing, when someone clears their throat in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was dreaming, how may I help you?" As I looked up shaking my head lightly, I instantly recognised him; it was the brunette lad that was sitting at the table with Dougie. The one with the amazing eyes and smile that would make you melt.

"I was wondering that if on your lunch break, you would like to grab some food with us?" He asked, flashing me his smile, and boy, it was gorgeous. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't, I knew I couldn't handle being around Doug.

"Uh, I don't even know three of you, and I am sorry, but I would rather save my voice than use it to yell at Dougie." I said, smiling back.

"I'm Danny," He spoke," And over there is the blonde one, that's Tom, and the bald one, that's Harry, and you know Dougs." He said, smiling.

"Why do you want me to go so bad anyways?" I asked, looking into his bright blue eyes, thinking about how he may be feeling and trying to work it out through the look in his eyes. I usually had such a gift in being able to do this, but not with him, they were big and sparkling, and that's all they did, but don't get me wrong, they were still breath taking.

"Well, we wanted to get to know Dougs old mates, and he wants to talk to you." He said, smiling.

"I'm so sorry Danny. But I am not going to talk to him, not now, not ever." I said, looking down at the counter. I knew I needed to get things like him out of my system, I didn't need him to survive, I had proved that by the last four years of my life.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what about if you came to a party with us tonight, the room will be so packed that you won't need to talk to him" He said, smiling once more. I didn't know why he wanted to be with my so badly, I mean, first lunch, then talking, now a party?

"I can't I have plans" I said, looking down once more, if I didn't look into his eyes, then I wouldn't feel bad for lying, right?

Danny started scribbling something on my order book, and gave me it.

_07716711067, Danny, Call me. x_

I decided to keep it in mind.

_Half an hour later._

Roxy's P.O.V.

I was working alongside one of my best friends Addrienne. Compared to me being the 5 foot 4 brunette with Grey eyes, and an average body, she was the 5 foot 10 blonde with the perfect body, and the perfect personality to match. Once we had a moment, we spoke about everything and anything, as usual.

"So yeah, we got talking, and then..." I knew that Addrienne was talking, but I was still confused as to why on earth I would be invited to hang out with Dougie and his mates, I knew after he left, he hated me.

"Roxy!" She said right in my ear.

"Oh shit, sorry, yeah?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what you're thinking about."

"Oh it's nothing." I lied.

"Oh my god, have you heard about that new English band?" She asked.

"No, who is it?" I said, subconsciously.

"Well, they're called McFly. 4 members, Tom, Danny Harry and Doug apparently. They're amazing. I only wish I could meet them." The mention of his name suddenly snapped me back to reality.

"What? They were here earlier. Said something about me crashing one of their parties tonight, I declined though."

"ARE YOU JOKING?" She squealed. "I could've been at their party?!"

"You know that guy I told you about, the one I could never get over, that left me when we were fifteen?"

"Yeah, wasn't his name Dougie?" She asked.

"Think about that sentence, and then think about your new favourite band." I said," And only I call him Dougie.

"Oh my god, you know Doug?!" She squealed.

"Yes, now can we please stop talking about it?" I said, feeling the tears burning the back of my eyes, threatening to reveal them.

"Its fine babe" She said, giving me a heartfelt hug.

_Four hours later._

Addrienne's P.O.V

I didn't understand the full length story of the whole Doug situation, but all I knew was that he treated her real bad, and broke her heart without knowing it. But yet she wouldn't smile today, knowing why, I offered to take her out clubbing.

As we walked through the doors of Bliss&Envy (A night club) we were stumbling, this was our third club that night, and we were bouncing off the walls.

Suddenly I felt someone tapping on my shoulder; I turned around to the smiling face of Tom Fletcher.

We began to talk, ended up dancing, and when I left with him to get a drink, I caught my eye on Alex talking to Doug, or more screaming at him, I ignored it and As fast as the night was passing, the next thing I knew, I was in a taxi, going home, without Alex, I had lost her in the club, but I was sure she would be fine.

**Ok guys, hoping you like it, will be putting songs and things in it soon, some will be mine, some won't****.**

**Catt xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I am redoing this.. yeah :D**

**Hoping to get it all redone and back on the site tonight :D**

**Im watching the Simpsons and will be watching lost soon enough (:**

**Chapter Four.**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I woke up in a strange place that I had never been before, my head banging with one of the worst headaches I had ever had in my life, I was still wearing the shorts and shirt that I had worn the night before, I felt something move from behind me in the bed, and as I turned around I was placed face to face with Danny, Danny Jones. He looked gorgeous, even in the morning he looked amazing.

"Hello there" He whispered, smiling, and even though it was dark, I could still see the shine in his teeth and the sparkle in his eyes. _Phoar. No wait, I love Dougie, can I really be attracted to a guy I just met? No, I can't right, oh what am I doing, even talking to yourself inside your brain is crazy._

"Morning? what're you talking about, what time is it?" I said, but was quickly silenced by Danny's hand over my mouth. I smiled, although he wouldn't see it, I knew he would feel it, his hands were warm, and comforting, even when he was trying to shut me up.

"Sh, Harry passed out on the floor, I don't want to wake him" He continued to whisper. His voice was amazing, I loved his accent, I knew he was English, but he was different, his voice was something that made you want to smile and laugh at the same time, he was able to awe you easily just by opening his mouth.

"Ok, so why am I here? And what's the bloody time?!" I whispered quickly, trying not to wake Harry. I found it funny that I was lying in bed with one of Doug's friends, and another one of them was passed out on the floor, god only knew how he got there in the first place.

"It's Half 3, and you missed your taxi with Addrienne, so I just brought you back here, don't worry, I didn't change you or anything" He said snickering a little, I could see his absolute gorgeous eyes twinkling in the dark, and the shine of his bright white teeth. I could feel his warm but earth shattering breath spread across my face every time he exhaled. I didn't know why, but somehow I felt comfortable being this close to him, and I hadn't felt like this with any other guy, not even Doug.

"Ok," I said staring into his eyes, but surely he wouldn't like me? But no, I loved Dougie, and I was still angry, I couldn't, It was wrong, I was wrong.

"You okay?" He said, smiling wider, I couldn't help but gaze at him. He looked amazing as the moonlight shone through the window onto his face, lighting up his features and exposing his freckles.

"Yeah, I'm just a little confused," I said "You don't know me, and yet you're taking me home and let me lie with you in bed?"

"Well, you did know Dougs, and I do want to get to know you, I just haven't had the chance because you've been with Dougs all night"

"What?!" I said.

"Shh!" He said, "I meant you've been screaming at him, I'm surprised you still have your voice."He laughed gently, I could see him smiling, looking at me, with that magical sparkle in his eyes, he looked happy, at ease, almost content.

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Shh!" I said, "I meant you've been screaming at him, I'm surprised you still have your voice" I laughed, still trying not to wake Harry, I just wanted to get to know her on her own. I looked at her, I could tell she still wasn't too sure about being here, so I had to sit and talk with her a while, and I had gradually realised how close together we were, but at this moment in time, I couldn't care. Although it was dark I could still make out her long curly brown hair, hair blueish green eyes staring into mine, the warmth of her body that was oh so close. I had this massive urge to pull her close, and hold her, but that would be a tad embarrassing.

"Oh, right, cool." She said, looking past me, "Did I do anything embarrassing?"

"Not that I know of," I said, still remembering her whispering voice." I would ask if I did, but it's not like you would remember." I said.

"I guess," She said, as I felt her creeping closer and cuddling into my chest."You're a great friend, you know"

"Yeah, thanks." I said as I stroked her hair back off her face, she was beautiful, and I don't know why on earth Dougs would have let her slip through the cracks, I guessed I would just have to be with her as a friend, and I knew with this girl, I didn't just want sex like I usually did, I have a strange feeling around her, like I always wanted to hug her, and kiss her gently, protect her. I wanted her to know how I felt, but then I knew, she wouldn't just fall for a guy she just met, would she?

**Alex's P.O.V**

"I guess" I said, I thought about it, and just went for it, but I would obviously have to hide the fact that I was snuggling into him, I would say he was a great friend, yeah that's it "You're a great friend, you know"

I instantly felt the warmth of his chest on my cheek as I placed my head on his bare skin, as he slowly stroked my hair, I felt at home, safe, I now had Danny, I just hope I hadn't said anything stupid when I was drunk, and with that, I slowly drifted to sleep.

You don't have to have money,  
To make it in this world  
You don't have to be skinny baby,  
If you wanna be my girl,  
Oh you just got be happy  
But sometimes that's hard  
So just remember to smile, smile, smile  
and that's a good enough start  
So if you ain't good looking  
Don't you let it get you down  
And if your love life ain't cooking baby  
There will be more fish around  
Oh you just got stay happy  
So put away that frown  
So Just remember to smile, smile, smile  
And turn the world around  
So just remember to smile, smile smile.  
smile, smile, smile  
smile, smile, smile  
c'mon Show us your teeth  
And what you've got underneath  
Cos everyone's got troubles  
That's the way the story goes  
You don't need to use Hubble baby  
To see what's underneath your nose  
Oh cos if you're feeling happy  
That's the place to let it show  
So just remember to, smile, smile, smile  
So everybody knows.  
And it will make things so much better  
When you're feeling alone  
Just remember to, smile, smile, smile  
Smile, smile, smile  
Smile, smile, smile  
Come on and show us your teeth  
And what you've got underneath

Smile, smile, smile  
Smile, smile, smile  
Smile, smile, smile

Come on and show us your teeth  
And what you've got underneath  
And just remember to:  
Smile, smile, smile (c'mon and you've gotta)  
Smile, smile, smile  
Smile, smile, smile  
Come on and show us your teeth  
and what you've got underneath  
Smile, smile, smile (you gotta smile)  
Smile, smile, smile (just remember to)  
Smile, smile, smile  
and turn the world around.

**Ok, so what do you think? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you'll like this chapter.. **

**I know that somewhere I have been writting 'Alex' instead of 'Roxy' which I think was at the bottom of chapter three, and I'm sorry, the main characters name was Alex in the first draft, but I liked Roxy better. **

**Review?**

**Chapter Five.**

**Dougie's P.O.V**

I woke up to snoring coming from Danny's room, I knew Harry would be in there and I thought Danny would have been up playing guitar as I heard someone strumming along. I slowly crept into his room, as I generally liked listening to him, but if he was writing he wouldn't let anyone hear it till it was done. As I looked into the room, there was Roxy, playing Danny's guitar as he lay in bed in his boxers, asleep.

"Roxy" I spoke," I never knew you were here." I could tell that I was nervous in case she screamed at me again, but surprisingly, she looked up from the guitar and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm with Danny. Friends." She said, smiling over at his unconscious state.

"So, you dating Danny?" I said, sitting on the side of the bed beside her, generally wondering if she wad dating him, not letting her know that if she was I would be silently gutted and Danny knew this, but then again, maybe they were only destined to be best friends?

She looked so beautiful, although her hair had been shoved up into a bobble messily and her makeup had been rubbed off, she still looked gorgeous. But he couldn't let her know that he felt this way.

"No, what makes you think that?" She asked. Looking at me as if I was an alien.

"I don't know, just got the impression, cause you're kinda in here, obviously slept in his bed and now playing his guitar?" I said, smiling at her.

"No, I simply woke him up and asked if I could play it, he groaned and started snoring again, so I presumed I could." She said, returning the smile.

"Im sorry you know" We both blurted out at the same time.

"For what?" She said.

"For just running away like that, not a goodbye, for bitching, everything." I said, "Your turn"

"For getting drunk and embarrassing myself" She said, laughing.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

His smile was mesmerising, but then I remembered the talk me and Danny had, I was glad to be able to talk to them both, but I was always still angry with Dougie. It would take me longer to get over everything that had happened, the way he acted, everything.

But in a way, I guess I missed him, our movie nights, just everything. In simple terms, I missed everything I didnt want to remember.

"Well I better get going." He said, and with that he turned and left the room. I looked around in Danny's bedroom and decided it needed cleaned, it was only eight in the morning and I didnt think he would wake for a while, his bedroom floor was covered in dirty clothing, magazines, pizza tubs, everything imaginable. His walls were covered in skwint posters, and his tables were unable to be seen for disks, gadgets, cables etc.

I lifted up all of his dirty washing and put it in a washing basket, I put a load in the washing machine and picked up all of the rubbish lying around a placed it in a bin bag, next I hovered the carpet and straightned the posters, I cleaned and sorted his desks, dusted everything and put his washing in the dryer. I next moved onto the kitchen, I scrubbed all of the worktops, in the oven, microwave, everything was badly needing cleaned,I moped the floor and moved onto the halls, picking up instruments, picks, drumsticks, everything, and hovered them all, then I moved onto the sitting lounges and generally tidied up, I took the washing out of the dryer and hung them all up nicely in Danny's room, and at this he woke up.

"Woah!" He screamed, waking Harry up in the process who I had to constantly step over all morning."What''ve you done."

"I cleaned, I got bored, and it needed done, the kitchen, the halls, the sitting rooms, everything, " I said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Dougs never told us you could be this useful" Danny said, smiling at me from his bed.

"Yep. Now get in that bathroom with these clothes, get showered and dressed, both of you" I siad, handing them clean clothes.

"Ok mum." They both retorted as they left in different directions for their bathrooms.

"I woke up Tom and he helped me clean the bathrooms and clean more clothes and also his and Dougie's room. " _Never again. _"I got him and Dougie up and showered and then we sat down to lunch.

"So, you like cleaning?" Harry asked.

"Well not exactly, but I hate mess, so if it has to be done, it has to be done."

"Whatre you doing here then?" Danny joked.

"Im looking after you lot, I even did your shopping you ungreatful pig." I said, still smiling at him.

"SERIOUSLY?" Dougie screamed, running towards the fridge.

**Later that day.**

**Still Roxy's P.O.V**

"Hey Dan, " I said as I walked into his room, looking for one of my shoes, Harry had run away with it to stop me leaving and I was certain he had hid it somewhere in here.

"Hey, I was wondering," Danny started as he walked towards me and wrapped his hands around mine and looked into my eyes. Mentally all I could do was melt, but I had to make sure that he didnt know this."Fancy grabbing a pizza with me?"

"Yeah sure, once I find my shoe." I said smiling at him, he wandered over to his bed and down the side of it was surely my shoe, just a little shoved and battered.

We walked out of the house, just talking about anything and everything, I really felt like over the past day, I had gotten to know Danny extremely well.

Soon we arrived at a pizza place that I kne in this area and we sat, ate pizza and talked about anything and everything in our lives, even our first ever pets.

"I'm telling you the truth, I calss Dougie as my first ever pet!" I siad, still laughing, then before I knew it, A piece of pizza had come flying out of no where and whapped me in the face. I instantly picked up a bit and threw it back and it hit Danny.  
After a while of this, we left, or I think we were more made to leave.

We arrived back at his around twenty mins later, and I had ended up linking arms with him, as friends do.

**Two hours later.**

**Dougie's P.O.V**

Me and Roxy had been sitting talking for over an hour now, we were having such a laugh, we were sitting in the kitchen, or well, I was while she was cooking us all food. I had thought that we were bonding so well, and I couldnt hold it in any longer, I just _had _to do what I had been wanting to do for years, so I hopped down off the kitchen counter, took hold of her, and kissed her with everything I had.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

We were just standing talking, me and Dougie, well I was standing, he was germing the place up by plonking his great ass on the counter, not that I minded, he has a nice ass. I smiled at my thought about Dougies ass, and at that he jumped down and kissed me.

I pushed him, off, thinking of Danny.

"Dougie, no." I said, looking at the floor, I couldnt believe what I was doing.

"Huh?" He said, "I thought that we were getting along, I thought.." He started

"We are, as friends, I just don't think I can forgive you just yet, not after all that" I said, and walked out of the kitchen, and out of the whole building, into the pouring rain.

What have we done? Me and my number one, best friend  
We drifted apart, because one gave the other another broken heart  
Another one to add the list, I thought I could help this  
His beat box heart on the microphone, I'll sing this song to a guy I used to know

I know, we're best friends till the end  
We've been through way too much to let it end  
'Cause I will need you, now and then  
But if you want, we'll be best friends to the end  
We'll be best friends to we what can call the end

Two hearts, made a spark, made a fire, and burned down the whole damn house  
Feet move with ease, eyes will see  
What they mean to me  
She's been here for weeks, we've been here for years  
We were always each other's, eyes, nose, and ears

I know, we're best friends  
You know, we're best friends  
We will stick together, through thick and thin  
We'll be friends even when life flickers out then in

I know, we're best friends till the end  
We've been through way too much to let it end  
'Cause I will need you, now and then  
But if you want, we'll be best friends to the end  
We'll be best friends to what we can call the end  
We'll be best friends to what we call the bitter end

**If you review, I will love you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so when this was all first written Alex was the main character and Roxy was the one under the tree in this chapter, but I changed the names because I liked Roxy better :)**

**Chapter six.**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I looked at the clock on my phone, _3.13am._

I had been walking in the rain for hours now, just walking around, thinking why I hadn't been able to allow Dougie to kiss me, perhaps I was too upset about everything, or I liked Danny? I mean sure, Danny was a catch, but I had been in love with Dougie for years, he was that one, you know, the one that everyone has, the one that you go through all of high school thinking about, and even when you're ten years along the line, you still find yourself thinking of him, of all the 'what ifs'. But were Addrienne and everyone else right, did I deserve more, and I knew it, and that's why I didn't let him kiss me? I didn't know anymore.

I was sure that I couldn't possibly like Danny, I mean, he was the guy who was the womaniser of the group, and he was best friends with a guy I had been in love with for years, as I was walking, I saw a girl, sitting under a tree, she looked like she was dreaming, and as I looked closer at her, I saw her longish blackened hair. It was my friend, Alex.

"Hey" I said, as I lowered myself to the grass under the tree sheltering our heads.

Alex was beautiful, although right now her long brown curly hair was pinned up and her face contained no makeup but even in this weather, her eyes sparkled and her smile looked genuine.

"Oh hey, never noticed you there. How long has it been?" She laughed, smiling at the sight of me, I hadn't seen Alex or my other really amazing friend Charly in around 2 years, and I had moved out of that area of New York, this proved how far I had walked. I had moved because my work was hard to get to from where I used to live, but everything was ok where I went, and sometimes I forgot how much I missed my old life.

"I know, been ages huh?" I spoke, watching the raindrops splashing into the puddles they had made on the small stony pathway.

"Wait, what're you doing here, it's like half 3 in the morning and your 6 miles from home?" She asked. She smiled at me, knowing I would have walked, she always knew this, that I walked when I had something on my mind.

"I'm just going through some stuff, needed to clear my head, hadn't realised how far I'd walked till I seen you though" I said, stifling a laughter.

We had sat talking for a while, and were disturbed by my phone at around 4am. We had talked about almost everything and when I saw who was calling me, my face seemed to light up, I smiled a little, and not everything seemed all that bad.

_Danny Calling..._

"Hello" I spoke into the mobile phone, still continuing to smile as Alex watched me.

"Where are you, I've been trying to reach you for hours." He said, panting. He was clearly out of breath, which made me smile. I smiled at the thought of him topless once more, he was truly gorgeous.

"What're you doing?" I asked, generally confused at what he might have been doing.

"Running, I'm on my jog." He breathed heavily into the phone.

"Ah right, I'm sitting in Holly Park with a friend I've not seen in a while," I said, "Where are you?"

"Funny you say that, look behind you" And as I turned around, not completely understanding what he was talking about considering there was a huge tree behind us. We both stood up, looking at the tree for a moment, suddenly, I heard something moving and then it happened. Danny dropped from the tree, standing smiling in front of me as we hung up the phones.

"Oh By Jumps." I swore." Danny you pleb, you scared me!" I said, lightly pushing his chest. I could feel the muscles through his soaking wet t-shirt.

Danny looked at me, and moved closer to me, in fact it was so close that I could smell his shampoo, and he moved my hair off my face and looked into my eyes, at this, my heart jumped a beat, his big electric blue eyes, I just wanted to kiss him, being with him made me forget all about my surroundings, and then he did it. Danny had moved closer, and obviously trying to hide the fact that he was nice to me, he stuck his tongue out in my face like a child, and hid behind the tree.

"Danny!" I moaned in his general direction. Laughing all the while.

"Oh yeah, who's this?" Alex asked.

"Ah, yeah, this is Danny, Danny this is Alex" I said smiling at him popping his head round the tree and hiding from me.

"Nice to meet you Alex" He said, and smiled at her, then flashed me an all amazingly gorgeous smile. Which made me want him more, but we were just friends. _Right?_

**Danny's P.O.V.**

The moment I jumped down from the tree and moved closer to Roxy, I couldn't help but move the runaway strand of hair from her face, I felt so at home with her, and when I looked into her eyes I had an overwhelming sense that I wanted to kiss her, and hold her, but I couldn't so I tried my hardest to hide that I wanted to by sticking my tongue out in her face, we had a laugh for a bit and I got to know Roxy, she was amazing, always cracking the jokes.

"Hey Roxy," I said and she looked over at me, I was lying under a tree with her on one side and Roxy on the other

"Yeah?" She asked, and when I turned around, she was right in my face, and by jeez, I was lucky it was dark, I was glowing like a light bulb.

"He was going to say that he pee'd himself." Roxy said, and we all burst out laughing at this random comment.

"No, actually, I was going to ask for the time, I told Doug I'd go shopping with him tomorrow." I said, still trying not to laugh

"Oh, Doug year boyfriend eh?" She said

"No, he just wants to buy a girl something for VRoxyntine's Day" I said, trying my very best not to look directly at Roxy.

**Soon after it had turned 6am.**

"Danny?" Roxy asked as we were walking back in the direction of her apartment.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did Dougie tell you what he did?" I asked him, trying not to totally blow it if he didn't know.

"Yeah, he kissed you right?" I said, looking at my feet trying not to think about it, but then again if you had actually thought about it you would realise that Dougie had his eye on her well before I knew she had been in love with her for a life time longer than me, wait, I'm _not_ in love with her, _right?_

"Yeah, I know this sounds funny, but even though I thought I was in love with him, it just..." I started, "Didn't feel right."

"You were in love with him?" I said, trying my very best not to look gutted.

"Well, I was yeah. But right now, I'm not so sure. I thought that the day I met him again, it would be amazing. Or terror. But then, when it actually happened," I said looking up at Danny. "It just didn't feel like I had any feelings for him anymore. I mean I would love to be his friend and stuff, but nothing more." I heard her say, I smiled to myself, but then I remembered how Doug felt about her, and I knew that I just couldn't admit I liked her, or could I ?

**Roxy's P.O.V**

As I was walking along with Danny, I couldn't help but realise how much I was actually staring at him, could I be falling for the one and only Mr Jones?

No.

I loved Dougie didn't I?

I felt my phone vibrating in my jacket pocket

_Charly Calling__..._

"Sorry about this" I said "Hello"

"Hey" She said into the receiver, "Heard you were in our neck of the woods?"

"Yeah, I was but I'm walking home now, just nearly there," I said.

"Okay, cool. Well I'll pop by at some point yeah?"

"Sure."

And with that we hung up.

"Well, that's me home" I said, after walking in silence. Infact, to tell the truth, I didn't want to leave Danny.

"Ok, well, yeah, how about, I stop by later?" He said." We could go for a run?"

I laughed."No thanks, I don't think running usually consists of climbing tree's in my books, and I would, but I have work."

I said, looking blankly at him, I really hated work.

"Ok, well I will call you later then, yeah?" He said, still smiling down at me.

"Yeah, cool" I said, and with that I couldn't help it, I leant up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him tightly into a hug.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking confused after I let him go.

"A Goodbye hugs." I said, smiling, "So goodbye."

"Cya."

And with that, he turned and walked away, into the sunrise.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I had to act as though I didn't know what the hug was for, although I actually didn't. I didn't mind her hugging me though, infact I didn't want it to end. I just wanted to continue hugging her for the rest of my life, but then again that wouldn't be practical I mean how could we go to the toilet...

"DANNY." My thoughts were interrupted as I walked through our apartment door by Harry.

"What?" I said, looking at him blankly, "Ain't it a little early to be screaming like that?"

"Dude, where have you been?" He said slowly." You've been out all night"

"He's been out with Roxy." Doug said as he thumped up the stairs. I looked at the clock; it read _8:17am._

"You have?" Harry asked, looking at me funnily.

"Yeah why?"

"You're so dating" He said as he walked away to the kitchen.

As I made my way up the stairs, I felt the blood rushing to my face, knowing I had been a little embarrassed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank McFlyingHigh for the review, and Fletcher x for subscribing and putting this under their favourite story.**

**And to daisylovesmcfly for subscribing also.**

**Hope you all enjoy this, hoping for reviews?**

**--**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I know I said I hated work, but seriously, I HATE work, I would much rather be spending time, writing songs or sleeping. It was horrible when it was busy because the whole room would get that hot way, where the heat from everyone else and their coffee's clung to you and made you almost feel claustrophobic, but then when it wasn't busy you would be so bored you could almost cry, because there was so little to do and you could only really wash the tables so many times.

"Hey, Roxy, could you please do table five? I really need the loo" Addrienne said as she crossed her legs and danced around like a headless chicken, and I laughed.

"Course hun." I said, I slowly made my way over to table five, not realising who was sat in the booth. "Hi, I'm Roxy, I will be your waitress for the day, can I take your order?" I said in the same voice I used every day, it got boring, and you really felt like just turning around to the person and saying 'right you, what do you want' but that would get me fired, and so I kept talking, not taking my eyes off my order book for a second.

"You can be my waitress any day hun" The guy laughed, I looked up and in the booth sat Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry. I felt my face turning red as I realised it was Danny who had made the crude comment.

"Danny, thanks, but I'm at work." They ordered their coffee's and as I was making them, I felt an unexpected tap on my I turned around I realised it was Dougie.

"Can I help you." I said, trying to be polite. I didn't want to be a total idiot and shout at him, because I was working on putting everything behind me, but he wasn't making things easy.

"Yeah, Roxy, I'm sorry about the other day, I just thought that we were getting along and.. " He started when I interrupted. He did look rather cute and sweet, but at the same time I wanted to run, and hide. He had kissed me, and even the thought of it made me blush, but he was four years too late.

"Look Dougie, I'm trying to forgive you for running away and leaving me, and then you do that, it's like I can never win." I spoke, holding back the tears which stung my eyes.

"I know,Im sorry, it won't happen again," He said, " Friends?" He said with an outstretched hand, I looked at it for a moment, thinking on what I should do, some part of me wanted to slap his hand away, glare at him and leave, but then another part of me wanted him back, I wanted his friendship back, and so I took his hand and I shook it and spoke the word "Friends."

I didn't know how I exactly felt, I liked Dougie, in fact, I loved Dougie but the way he had treated me had hurt me, and somehow I couldn't let it go, I couldn't forget how I felt back then, and this made me think that I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive him fully. And then there was Danny, I liked him a lot, and I didn't know how I felt for him, he was sweet and kind, and he made me laugh more than anyone I knew. I kept on making the coffee's as I felt someone lightly tapping me on the shoulder. I turned and looked at him, realising that this time it was Danny.

"Yes sir," I said smiling at him as I laughed a little when he smiled at me as though he liked being called 'sir'.

"Hey, Roxy, I was wondering, would you like to go out for Friday, and this time I will be clear." He said, smiling down upon my face, suddenly I had just realised how close to me he was, but I totally didn't mind. "I don't just mean for pizza, I didn't, I should say, I mean, would you, I don't know if you would but" He stammered.

"Danny spit it out." I said, laughing and biting my lip.

"Would you like to go on a date with me on Friday, and this time I mean a proper date." He said, looking at his feet, I noticed the small pink tint in his cheeks, he was blushing. I thought that this was so cute, because every other guy that I had dated always thought they were the big man, and they never showed how they felt.

"I'd love to." I said, smiling up at him.

"You what? Seriously? Are you kidding, I mean I didn't think that you would want to because I know when I get nervous I just.." He started when I interrupted him.

"Never shut up?" I said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, that." He said looking down as his cheeks lit up a little pink colour again.

And with that I slowly went up onto my tip toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek, again, he blushed and this time he winked, smiling broadly and walked away.

--

**Danny's P.O.V**

I decided that I would meet Roxy out of work, because I knew that Roxy and Addrienne would be there, and I wanted to meet this Charly girl. Roxy had been talking about her when I had spoken to her earlier in the day.

I had kept my room clean after Roxy had cleaned it, but not just because she would be a little annoyed if I messed it up after she had spent so long cleaning it, and to be fair, I kind of liked it this way, it always reminded me of her hard work that way.

I was walking down the stairs without a top on, my hair curly from it being wet as I was just out of the shower. I stared at the door as it swung open leisurely and in walked Dougie, Addrienne, Roxy and some other girl I didn't recognise who I presumed to be Charly.

"Hey," I spoke to them lightly, I wanted them to notice me, and when they did, their eyes lit up, reminding me of my half naked state, "How was work?" I asked Roxy and Addrienne, smiling at them as I continued walking down the stairs and followed them into the living room.

"Crap, as usual." Roxy said, she didn't look too pleased, she really did hate work.

"I actually had a laugh" Addrienne burst into laughter. And at that I realised that Roxy's black work top was dripping wet as Roxy glared in her general direction.

"What happened?" I said, as we walked through the living room and into the kitchen, I begun making a cup of coffee.

"Addrienne thought it would be mighty hilarious if she spilt the remains of a cold cup of coffee on me." Roxy pouted.

"Nice one." I laughed aiming a high five in Addrienne's direction for a laugh.

"It's not funny" Roxy hit my chest and the others burst into laughter while I smiled at her, she looked so beautiful, and not only because her top was clinging to her body.

"Come on." I said, " You can borrow one of my shirts." I took her hand and we made our way up the stairs.

I handed her one of my shirts, she smiled and begun changing.

"Don't you want me to leave?" I asked as she was now in her bra, although I couldn't help but look at her, she was amazing in every way.

"Nah, I change in front of guys all the time" She stated. She buttoned up the shirt loosely, and tied it at the side at the bottom so it wasn't too big on her.

"Alright," I said, "Beautiful" I said, smiling and kissed her on the forehead, as we walked downstairs. And right before we did, I could have sworn I saw her blush.

--

**Roxy's P.O.V**

As we entered Dougie's house we all looked up the stairs as we heard someone coming down them, and there stood Danny, topless, I could almost physically feel my jaw dropping open, he was gorgeous. I swear I thought my jaw hit the floor but it didn't. I managed to control myself, and then I had an overwhelming urge to smile, as I knew that he liked me as I liked him when he stood looking at me also.

"Hey," Danny spoke and I almost missed what he said for staring, "How was work?" He said to me and Addrienne.

"Crap, as usual." I spoke.

"I actually had to laugh" Addrienne burst into laughter, just as I remembered that my top was dripping wet, I could feel it clinging to my chest with cold coffee, which reminded me how disgusting I felt.

"What happened?" Danny asked, smiling all the time.

"Addrienne thought it would be mighty hilarious if she spilt the remains of a cold cup of coffee on me." I said, glaring at her.

"Nice one" Danny laughed beginning to high five Addrienne.

"Its not funny" I said as I slapped him in the chest, lightly, smiling as I did it.

"Come on," Danny said to me, " You can borrow one of my shirts" As we walked away he took hold of my hand, and my stomach did summersaults, it felt like electric bolts were flying through my body at his touch. At this moment, I definitely knew I was on my way for falling for Danny Jones, he was cute, and sweet, and not to forget funny, he was constantly making me smile.

As we entered his room, I noticed it was still remarkably clean. I thought about why it would be, and realised that he must have kept on cleaning it after I had done it, which on it's on its own was remarkably sweet.

He handed me a shirt and I took off my soaking wet one.

As I was standing in my bra, he asked,"Dont you want me to leave?" Cute question, a nice guy question, although with other girls, he had never acted the nice guy, and it wasn't something that the womaniser was supposed to ask, right.

"Nah, I change in front of guys all the time" I stated the blatant truth. I buttoned the shirt up loosely, and tied it at the side at the bottom, making it more fit able.

"Alright," He said in his Bolton boy accent, "Beautiful" He said, and he kissed me on the forehead, I got goose bumps all down my back, I felt so happy.

As we walked into the living room, the girls were already adjusted, Addrienne was sitting playing cards with Tom, trying to cheat, Alex was sitting playing computer games with Dougie, and Charly was talking on the couch with Harry, they all looked happy, blatantly flirting with each other which made me smile and almost laugh, the girls had always been more upfront, more confident than I had.

"So, who's winning?" Danny asked, smiling broadly with his arm around my neck.

--

**Dougie's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but notice the way that Danny and Roxy looked at each other, they looked as though they could jump on one another and kiss them, but then again, they were constantly play fighting and laughing and joking around, just like friends would. I knew that what I had done to her was totally and completely out of order, but hey, I was young and stupid. Although Roxy knew nothing really, that party was my leaving party and I didn't even have the guts to tell her. I didn't want to tell her that I would have to leave her, and so I thought that making her hate me would make it all the easier, but it didn't, unfortunately, no matter how much I tried to shake it back then, I was in love with her and there was nothing more I could do about it but leave.

But then again, on the other hand I did like Alex a little, she was fit, and good at computer games, which was all in one a bonus for me.

I was sitting playing computer games with Roxy when Danny and Roxy came downstairs, I decided not to even look, I knew that if I did it would make me annoyed, or upset, I wouldn't like seeing them like that and then it would have a possibility of putting me in a bad mood, I never did want to see her in his clothes. Me and Alex were having way too much of a laugh for me to get depressed and ruin it. We were leaving in around a week after that, would I see them again?

Who knew.

I couldn't stand but think that there might just be a chance, with me and Alex, but what about Roxy? I liked her didn't I?

Who knew.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I know perhaps I am a slight tad random, but all night, I couldn't get this one song out of my head.

What a beautiful day (hey hey)  
I'm the king of all time  
and nothing is impossible  
in my all powerful mind

It was on the fifth of November,  
when time it went back  
Some say that that's impossible,  
but you and I will never looked back  
And wasn't it incredible,  
so beautiful and above all  
Just to see the fuse get lit this time  
To light a real bonfire,  
for all time

And what a beautiful day (hey hey)  
I'm the king of all time  
and nothing is impossible  
in my all powerful mind

I was drinking in my night club  
It felt good to be back  
When Hepburn said I love you  
And Flynn said, 'make mine a double jack'  
Was then we planned the revolution  
To make things better for all time  
And when Guevara said that was crazy  
And ordered up a bottle of wine

And what a beautiful day (hey hey)  
I'm the king of all time (it's a beautiful day)  
and nothing is impossible  
in my all powerful mind

And what a beautiful day (hey hey)  
I'm the king of all time (it's a beautiful day)  
and nothing is impossible  
in my all powerful mind

In there on the big screen,  
every night I've seen  
The way all things could be  
For me,  
For me, For me, For Me,

The news broke after midnight,  
that we pulled the temples down without a sound  
but the generals they were hiding out  
the ministers, well!  
They'd all gone to ground  
Wealth re-distribution,  
became the new solution  
so I got a paper bag,  
but you got the one with all the holes

And what a beautiful day (hey hey)  
I'm the king of all time (it's a beautiful day)  
And nothing is impossible  
In my all powerful mind  
What a beautiful day (What a beautiful day)  
I'm the king of all time (it's a beautiful day)  
And nothing is impossible  
In my all powerful mind  
Oh yeah,  
nothing is impossible  
In my all powerful mind  
That's because,  
nothing is impossible  
In my own powerful mind

Truly beautiful.

**Hope you like this, review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so this is chapter eight. And I am hoping that you will like it enough to review? **

**Yeah :D x**

**Im so sorry for taking a while to update this fic, well, a few days, and that I havent been replying to reviews, I think.. but I am so sorry, I have been super busy with babysitting and things :)**

**Friday Morning.**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

As I slumped behind the counter at work, I couldn't help but try and plan in my head what I was going to wear. It had to be something nice, something that would make me look remotely attractive and at that I thought about just wearing what I usually do. I mean, we weren't going to be going anywhere big. And he already liked me right, so why should I go out of my way in order to try and make him like what he already likes, if that makes sense at all.

After a few hours of tapping my pen on the counter I walked home at a steady pace. Smiling all the time. As I walked through the door and put my bag down on the sofa, running for the shower and undressing at high speed.

I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I straightened my hair and did my makeup, and just as I finished slipping my foot into my converse, I heard the doorbell ringing.

**Friday Night.**

Suddenly the door bell went, and I raced towards the door, I couldn't believe how much I was looking forward to this date, it was different to any other date I had been on, somehow, this was special, I had no idea what we were going to be doing, but I couldn't wait all the same. As I opened the door, I saw him, standing there, his hair straightened his bright blue eyes sparkling at me, with his dark blue jeans and his light grey hoodie with his black leather jacket over the top, and he looked amazing.

"Hey" I managed to blurt out, the feeling of nervous butterflies fluttering all over my body, I felt so relaxed, yet nervous around him, he always made me smile.

"Hey there girly" he said, smiling, which made my face start to feel warm, I couldn't help but let a smile creep upon my face, he is truly great.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I got my nerve back, I had been pacing back and forth for a while, thinking that I was underdressed, my hair wasn't good enough, I wasn't wearing enough after shave but then I decided that if she liked me like I thought she did, it wouldn't matter, and wandered up to her door, I slowly pressed the door bell, and I heard her coming towards the door, it sounded like she was going at some speed which made me smile and laugh a little, as she opened the door. I was stunned, she looked absolutely gorgeous, she was in her black skinny jeans and high heeled boots, a t-shirt which looked way to large for her, but it was tied at the back to show her figure, and her long brown hair, was straightened over her shoulders, I was amazed.

"Hey" she said, I had to remind myself how to talk, instead of standing there looking like a plonker.

"Hey there girly" I said, still smiling like a pillock.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

"So, where we going then Danny boy?" I said, looking at him and smiling, his eyes were sparkling, he was just so amazing, with every smile I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be held by him, and in general, just be with him.

"Well, I thought that we might take a walk along in that park, you know, beside the lake?" He returned my look and smiled back.

"Cool" I said, and by this time, it was already getting dark. We walked along the side of this lake, having a laugh, just talking about loads of things, rubbish basically, his arm around me, me jumping on his back and slapping his ass in order to make him run causing me to erupt with laughter at his childhood games. When he stopped, and held my hands, again I felt like my hands were being electrocuted, like they were on fire somehow.

I looked up at him and smiled, my cheeks were beginning to hurt because of so much laughter, I could feel the tears in my eyes, I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was just laughing so hard that they had started to water. He was just too funny, and sweet, and as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't look away, I was mesmerised, they were the most beautiful things that I had ever set my own eyes on.

And with this, he leaned down and kissed me, it was the most amazing feeling in the whole world. I could not have felt anything like this, at all. Even when Dougie kissed me, I couldn't push Danny away if I had wanted to, like his mouth was causing my own to feel like it was on fire, but then I thought about all of my old feelings for Dougie, and by the time that I had actually noticed, my arms were wrapped around Danny's neck, and I wouldn't let go if had to. I didn't want to. His lips were so soft against mine, it wasn't a rough kiss but I knew that he had wanted it as much as I had. I felt a raindrop slowly land on our foreheads, we looked at each other and smiled. Laughing at the situation, probably to stop ourselves from becoming embarrassed.

**Danny's P.O.V**

And then I kissed her, I just couldn't help it, she looked beautiful and amazing, she was truly the girl of my dreams, she was the girl who changed me, the one who made me see that there is more to things than sex and parties. I could see her eyes watering, probably as we were just mucking about and laughing, I saw her look up at me, and I just couldn't stop myself. I was surprised to find that she actually kissed me back, her lips so fragile, as if I was supposed to be gentle. I couldn't help but think that she might be thinking about this happening with Doug, but surely she was over him by now? I didn't know, all I knew is that she must have wanted this as much as me, otherwise her arms wouldn't be wrapping themselves around my neck. Even just the slow touch of her hand on my neck, it made me get goose bumps and want more, not just sex though. I had felt every touch of hers, and my hand seemed to tingle when I held her jaw while kissing her, moving her hair with my hands as my eyes were closed. I just wanted her, everything about her, and most certainly I wanted to hold her and protect her from all harm. And as the rain began to pour down on top of us, we looked up and smiled at each other laughing a little, and once more began kissing.

**Dougie's P.O.V**

I had been texting Roxy's friend Alex, and the more I spoke to her, the more and more I decided that I wanted to be with her, we had so much in common that it was almost unbelievable. We decided that she would come over and help me bake a cake for my little sister Jazzie's birthday. And I wore just the usual clothes, but I showered and shaved, trying to make a good impression. I wanted to please her, and I didn't want her to know how much of a slob I was on the first date, right?

I heard the doorbell ringing and so I raced towards the door, she stood there, her hair tied up messily, hardly any make up.

"Hey, what you doing, baking a cake or going to a party" She said laughing as I let her enter the house, we went straight to the kitchen, I had no idea on how to bake a cake in the first place and this was why I had invited her over, as I would just be staring at her, but she didn't know this.

I laughed to myself on that thought.

"What?" She said, smiling.

"Oh nothing, was just thinking about the gremlins, and how that once got shoved in the.." I started but was interrupted by Alex.

"blender! I love that film!"

And for the best part of the night, we baked a cake, and I ended up starting a flour fight, and in the end I kissed her, and she kissed back, which actually amazed me considering how hard it was to get over Roxy.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I walked along hand in hand with Danny, I felt so safe and at home, we wandered back and forth in the park, having a laugh, playing tag, rolling around on the ground, the usual for me and Danny these days. I began to think I loved him.

**I would really like it if you could review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So people, this is the second last chapter, :/**

**Not very sure if I should be happy or sad about this, but I am hoping you like it anyways, and choose to review?**

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I was awakened by the sunlight streaming through the window, I turned over in the bed, and noticed once more I was lying next to Danny, in his arms, but this time he was fast asleep. I looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

_5.44am_

I remembered clearly from the night before that I had went back to his, as his apartment was closer than mine, and he had leant me a fresh pair of his boxers, which may I add were his as I knew, they said "Danny's Ass" on the back and a button up shirt which happened to be his favourite. I liked the fact that he didn't really mind that I was wearing his favourite clothes, and before bed, I remember him telling me I looked better in them than he did anyways, which made me smile all the more.  
I smiled at this thought. Once more I turned to face him and cuddled up to his chest, after kissing his cheek softly. And fell back asleep. His body warm against mine, holding me close and protecting me through sleep.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I woke up, and felt someone with their head on my chest, and instantly I smiled when I realised that it was Roxy. I had become extremely fond of her, and I was glad that she was now aware. I did feel rather bad for stealing her from Doug. But in theory, she must be over him, or otherwise she wouldn't be with me, or was she with me? Was it just one date. I hated thinking things over too much, because as I did so, I just seemed to confuse myself further. I looked at the clock.

_8.09am_

This wasn't too bad; it was early compared to how much sleep I usually get, me and Roxy had came home pretty late too. Around one ish? We just walked, talked, lay under the stars and kissed. My favourite part of the evening. I smiled and looked down at her, gentle sleeping, drawing circles on my chest with her index finger, it tickled but I was reluctant to make her stop, I loved it in a way. Just simply because it was her that was touching me and no one else. She looked amazing in my clothes.

I heard a sudden bang coming from downstairs and noticed that it was probably Doug being clumsy again or something, and then I felt Roxy's head lifting.

"Morning sleepyhead" I said to her lightly, she turned to face me, smiling as she began to wake up.

"Hey, you were the sleepyhead at quarter to six this morning when I woke up." She said, a smile tugging at the sides of her lips. This just made me want to kiss her all over again.

"That's 'cause it was quarter to six" I said, laughing.

She looked at me and smiled, and I simply couldn't help myself. I placed a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her lips as soft as I could, and I was actually a little surprised when she kissed me back roughly, hungrily.

I followed her example, and rolled her onto her side and slowly applied pressure onto her body when kissing her, I heard her slightly moan and so I kept doing so. In between kisses I heard her muttering "I'll get you back for making me moan Jones!" And I murmured an "Mhm" while not stopping the make out session. Kissing her, smiling all the while. I heard a click and thought that it would be the hour changing on my alarm clock until I heard someone talk.

"Oh shit Dan, Sorry !" And then the door closed again.

With this, I knew it was Tom. He was such a girl.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

Again I awoke as I heard a loud bang coming from the bottom floor of Danny's house.

To be frank, I actually got a bit of a fright, but oh well. I lifted my head off Danny's chest, smiling at him.

"Morning Sleepyhead" I heard him speaking, and so I turned to face him, just waking up, smiling. I loved waking up to find him there, I felt safe, and warm, but perhaps the warm part is because he sweats? Ew Ha, I crack myself up.

"Hey, you were the sleepyhead at quarter to six this morning when I woke up." I said, trying not to smile, I found it blatantly impossible to look at him and not smile; he just made me so happy. And I thought that I was falling for him? Well. I had. But the thing that confused me was the fact that when I knew that I loved Dougie, it had never felt as real as this, nothing could compare to Danny, I mean yes, Danny Jones. The man of my dreams, literally now.

"That's 'cause it was quarter to six" He laughed at me, and I smiled in return.

Before I had time to think I felt Danny's hand taking the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine, he kissed me softly, and with this I just could not resist him, it was like his way of teasing me. I instantly wanted more, and so I decided that I would just go for it. I kissed him as if I had longed for him for months, that I would never be able to see him again. And I knew I would, but I never wanted this to end. With this I felt him copying my example and moved me onto my side and applying pressure to me while kissing me roughly. His body was partially on top of my, and I still wanted more. I let a slight moan escape my lips. And with that I had to let him know that I would be getting him back. "I'll get you back for making me moan Jones!" I tried to say while his tongue kept roaming around my mouth. I heard a slight "Mhm." While his mouth kept invading mine, I realised that he was wearing no shirt; I mean I hadn't paid too much attention before, but now I could feel his hard chest and abs against my body, god, that boy knows how to get a girl hot for him.

I was so zoned out, I hadn't even heard Danny's bedroom door opening 'till I heard Tom's voice.

"Oh shit Dan, Sorry!" And with that, the door closed.

**Dougie's P.O.V**

"Oh shit man, oh shit!" Tom spoke while pacing in the living room.

"What up dude?" I asked him as he kept pacing in front of the TV when me and Alex were watching it.

"Well, since you asked, I shall enlighten you."

"Shoot"

"I just walked into Dan's room to let him know that there's food on the table."

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention Roxy is here" I snickered.

"I'm now fully aware, I walk in and he's half on top of her, in nothing but boxers and she's moaning? I'm mentally scarred!" Tom squeaked.

"Good morning to you to." Danny walked into the room with Roxy on his back. Them both wearing Danny's boxers and Roxy in his favourite shirt. And he was not wearing a shirt? This morning was entertaining. I laughed as Roxy blushed and mouthed an apology to Tom behind Danny, most likely if she said it out loud then Danny would be telling her that there was nothing to apologise for, it was Toms fault for not knocking. Then Tom would say that he didn't know she was here, and Tom and Danny would have a spat about it like mother cats protecting their kittens. I laughed at this thought.

I cuddled closer with Alex on the couch. If you didn't know, she's now and officially my bird. I was so pleased.

**Tom's P.O.V**

I was cuddled up with Addrienne on the couch when Roxy and Danny came into the room, although everyone had told me that I had nothing to be embarrassed about, I still felt bad for not knocking. I mean, technically, I would rather have seen Danny naked that him making my friend moan on his bed.

Ew.

We all decided to put on a movie. The Gremlins. Yay.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

We thought that watching the Gremlins would cheer Tom up. But as I looked over at him and Addrienne he was sitting making out with her, and not even watching the movie. I would have high fived her but she was rather busy, usually nothing gets Tom to ignore the Gremlins.

Suddenly I felt Danny's arm go around my back and in one movement he had shifted me up and onto his lap and began to kiss me hungrily. I felt his hand go around the back of the shirt I was wearing and into the back of his boxers, as no one had been bothered to even get dressed that day. We began making out, rather roughly, even Doug and Alex were making out.

Charly and Harry entered the room.

And everyone heard Harry.

"What's this, sex fest to the Gremlins?"

"Mhm" Everyone moaned, Harry laughed and Carried Charly upstairs to resume their nightly sex.

A while later, I felt my body being lifted by Danny carrying me to his bedroom, and locking the door behind him, not stopping kissing me for one moment to do any of this.

I decided it was time to tell him, I wanted to do what we were in the mood for. But he had to know. I trusted him.  
And so I whispered in his ear, my dirty little secret that everyone thought was false.

"Danny, be gentle."

"I always am, unless you don't want that" I heard him snickering as I closed my eyes, gulping and moaning when he was kissing my neck

"I'm a virgin."

**Would love it if you could review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, so this is the last chapter in this fic :O:O , but !! I am going to be redoing the sequel soon also, which is called 'Pizza fights and party large'! It is my next fic in progress. **

**But there is a problem. For the next month or so, I am going to have exams and things, and so it is going to be really difficult for me to update regularly. So I have come to a conclusion! I am going to be updating my fics every sunday. and even if I dont have all that much time, because I have an exam on the monday, I am going to update at least one chapter before bed, but if you are really lucky and I have time to update through the week, I will because I love writting and I love reading you're amazing reviews****. **

**Again, a massive thank you to GroowyL, Ithilya, Hope-Change, McFlyingHigh, and all of the silent readers. :)**

**So keep an eye out for my fics?? You will be able to see them all on my profile :D **

**Enjoy x**

**Alex's P.O.V**

When I awoke, I knew exactly what I had done, and there wasn't a piece of me which regretted it, I knew from that moment on, I was in love with Danny Jones. He had been so understanding, and everyone had said I shouldnt have gone near him, because back home he was a ladies man, but in my mind, I knew that I loved him, and he had never treated me wrong, so I had no reason to think the way that they did. I moved around a little in the bed beside his unconcious form that I was in very little to no pain, which I was confused at. From what all of my girlfriends had said, they thought it was painful, and even more painful in the morning, but I felt no pain. I reconsiddered everything and thought that it must have been due to Danny being so caring and gentle with me, he hadn't rushed me, and he had taken his time in doing everything as softly as possible. I wouldn't have said it hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable.

I had decided after a while of cuddling into his dead like form that I was in serious craving for a cup of tea, and so I slowly removed myself from his grip, trying my best not to wake him up. I stood and smiled, looking at him with an accomplished look on my face, he was mine, and he really cared. I stepped into his boxers and pulled his baggy t-shirt over my head, making my way down the stairs.

"Morning Doug" I stifled a yawn, speaking as I noticed him standing in the kitchen beside me.

"Morning, no wonder you're tired." He snickered, the way his face was laid out, you could always tell when he knew something that you didnt really want people to know, somehow, sometimes he could really act like a pervy old man, trapped in a young mans body, if that makes any sense what so ever.

"What?" I asked, not quite sure what he was going on about.

"Up late with Mr Jones last night?" He asked, while pouring me a cup of tea, he was pouring his own anyways and he would most likely know that this was the reason I had pulled myself out of bed, plus, he may be a pervy old man, but he did know how to make a cracking cup of tea in the morning.

"How did you know that?" I asked, sipping my cup, smiling to myself.

"I heard you." He laughed, looking down into his cup as he slowly stirred it with a spoon, "And I heard him, my bedroom is next to his right enough"

"Sorry, did we wake you?" I spoke, blushing lightly, although I knew that he noticed when I was drinking my hot drink.

"Nah, I just went to sleep" He laughed again, he didn't actually look bothered, he just simply looked amused that I had found someone to fit my likings.

"You ok with me and Danny?" I asked, just making sure, after all Doug was one of my best friends and I certainly didnt want him feeling awkward with us just because we now had an ongoing relationship.

"Yeah, I mean if this had happened when he first met you, then I would have been raging at him, but the fact is, he isn't the little idiotic boy he used to be. Usually he would have had about twenty girls by now, all screaming his name. But with you, he's different. He's changed." He spoke lightly, as if he really cared about me, which was good, and I really did love him for this, for not being such a dick about it all.

"How do you mean?" I asked, I knew what he was talking about, but I needed to hear it for myself.

"Well, he is kind of, I don't know, different. He doesn't even look at other girls anymore, he just kinda walks past them, or shakes them off, he's really into you. I would even say he loved you, but what am I to know, huh?" He smiled, drinking his coffee.

Before I could talk more about this I felt someone touch my arm and kiss my head. I turned to look and Danny stood there beaming at me.

"Morning babe" He smiled. I loved the way that his hair would sit on his head, all ruffled and messily arranged, how his eyes would sparkle when he looked at me.

"Hey" I said, instantly smiling, remembering the night before, where he had been so gentle, and loving.

I stood up from my chair, and jumped on him, he didn't even flinch, and he just held me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him like a small child. And oh, how I loved him. How I loved the way he knew how to hold me, and how I loved that way he would appear to take me in.

**Tom's P.O.V**

"Hey, Dan?" I spoke, I knew I needed to talk to him, I needed to make sure he was ok, we hadn't spoken for a while and it felt very necessary.

"Yeah?" He asked, I asked if Roxy was there without making a sound as he walked out of his bathroom alone, a towel around his waist and another in his hands helping him dry his hair. I hated being the one who wouldnt walk about half naked almost every chance I got, the one who would be sensitive about things like sex when others are able to see them, but at the same time, if I were like Danny, then I wouldnt be me would I?

"I was wondering, have you told her?" I asked him, I knew he didnt want to tell her, and he didnt want to discuss it, but hey, it needed to be done.

"No, not yet. I don't actually know how." He said, placing the towel in his hands onto the bed and picking up his can of lynx.

"Well you have to, you've only got till Tuesday night then that's it, you know that right?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"You've only got till Tuesday to tell who what?" Roxy asked as she walked into the room. She looked happy, like she was glowing, her eyes sparkling when she saw Danny, a bounce to her step. And I realised why he wouldnt want to tell her, she seemed so happy, and I knew he woudlnt want to tell her because it would hurt her, and he didnt want to have to face up to the fact that he had to leave her himself, because it would hurt him also.

"Aw, it's nothing." Danny spoke to her; you could see sadness in his eyes, thinking about how he could tell her. I didnt like being the one to remind him, but at the same time, I didnt want to just let him forget about it and have to leave without saying goodbye.

"Tell me babe" She smiled and thumped herself down onto his lap as he was now sitting on his bed in nothing but a towel, but neither of them seemed to mind it.

"Oh, just about how I have till Tuesday to talk to my mum about something." He shook his head, I knew he was shaking his head to get it off his mind, but I caught his eye, and winked at him, letting him know that he couldnt lie to her forever.

"Oh, ok" And she smiled at him, totally mesmerised at him and kissed him lightly and softly on his lips.

Boy was she in a shock when her boyfriend would break her heart.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I woke up in my own apartment early Wednesday morning, my phone vibrating under my pillow. I hadn't stayed at Danny's that night because I had work early in the morning, and we decided it would be best if I got a good night sleep.

I had a message from Danny. It read:

_Ok, baby. It is really late, and I want you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry that I never told you before now, that I didnt give you a chance to say goodbye, I am so sorry for falling in love with you and then just leaving like this. And most of all I am sorry for lying to you, for saying I had to speak with my mum when I never.  
The band had to go back to england, and I know that the only reason I didnt tell you was I was afraid to see you cry, I didnt want to hurt you, and now I am writing this I realise that this will hurt you more than saying goodbye, although, I am looking at you sleeping beside me and I know that I can't wake you up and tell you now. Because the plain truth is, I'm a coward sweetie.  
I hope you can forgive me yeah? But it might be easier for us to just forget one another? I know it takes a while for you to realise that your phone has been going off in your sleep, and this was why I did it this way, and mainly because my handwriting is seriously poor and you wouldn't be able to read it, but not because you cant read but, oh heck, you know what I mean.  
I'm really sorry that I am a sucky friend, and a sucky boyfriend, but I hope you can forgive me?  
Danny, x_

And with this, I dropped my head into my pillow. My hand slowly letting go of my phone as it slipped through my fingers and thudded to the floor. I felt numb, like nothing in the world mattered. I wanted him to run through the door and jump on me, pick me up and throw me in the shower with my clothes on, anything, so long as Danny was beside me.

I didnt know what I should have been doing, I knew that I couldn't call him, and simply because his phone would be off during the flight, but then I turned around, and realised something, Danny hadn't wanted me to contact him, he only wanted me to forgive him so I wouldnt hate him, and I wouldnt be hurting, but god was he stupid, even if I forgave him it would always hurt me that he took my virginity then flew half way around the world. What I saw when I turned over hurt me a lot, I knew he hadn't wanted me to contact him, because his phone and a framed photo of him lay on the uncreased pillow beside me.

It hurt to know he was gone, to know he didnt want to talk to me, but most of all, it hurt to know he lied to me.

He was gone and there was nothing in the world I could do to change it. And so I got up, and dragged myself to the shower, urging myself to go to work, the one place which would remind me most of all of him, and how we first met, how I was angry and hurt by Dougie, but now, I was angry and hurt with Danny. Funny how life changes everything in that odd way, right?

**Ok, so would you like to review for the last time??**


End file.
